We Danced
by LorelaiLuke4ever
Summary: ANTOHER NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything...I wish I did...blah blah blah...

The song is Brad Paisley's We danced.

_**Song in bold**_

_Thoughts in italics_

Story in Normal

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**The Bar was empty**_

_**I was sweepin' up the floors**_

_**that's when she walked in**_

_**I said in sorry but were closed**_

Lorelai walked into the diner with Rory right behind. They had just came back from the weekly Friday dinners with Emily and Richard Gilmore.

"God I need coffee." Lorelai said.

"When do you never need coffee?" Luke asked.

"Hey! Don't hate the coffee drinker. Hate the coffee." Lorelai said.

"I do" Luke said in a gruntled tone.

"Well then stop complaining! And please get me some coffee." Lorelai said as Luke walked over to the coffee pot and grabbing two cups. Lorelai and Rory walked over to the table and sat down.

"Why are you so chatty?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Oh. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind that's all." Rory said.

Did I do somethin...."

"You know... I am just going to go back to Yale. I have a lot of stuff that I have to do and I think that it would be best for me to get them done or else I won't get done and that will be bad. So I will talk to you later. Bye. Bye Luke!" Rory said kissing Lorelai and walking out the door. Lorelai stilled had a puzzled look on her face when Luke came over.

"Why did Rory leave." Luke asked.

"Really. I don't know. That girl has something on her mind and I don't know what it is. All I know is that it's at Yale." Lorelai asked confusingly.

"Cheeseburger?" Luke asked.

"No. This is fine." Lorelai said. Luke looked at Lorelai and sat down next to her in the seat that Rory was sitting in.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"No. My daughter has been spending too much time at that damn school that she has no free time for me. We barely even talk anymore. I get one or two calls a week. We used to be 5 or 6 phones calls a day. What ever she had on her mind she would call me and talk to me about. Now that she is gone...I feel like I lost my daughter. I don't know if I can deal with that. She my...Everything." Lorelai said looking at her cup of coffee and then finally took another sip of it.

"Lorelai... How can you say that? You are not going to loose Rory. She loves you and that will never change. She knows that you love her. If she had something wrong don't you think that she would come to you first thing?" Luke said taking Lorelai's hand and cupping it into his. _What am I doing? I just took her hand! _Was going through Luke's head.

"I guess thanks." Lorelai got up still holding on to Luke's hand. She looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly. Letting go of his hand. They stood like that for over a minute. Luke didn't know what to do. All of a sudden he heard Lorelai start to cry.

_**She said I know **_

_**but I'm afraid I left my purse**_

_**I said I put on back behind the bar**_

_**I bet it's probably yours**_

_**And the next thing that I knew **_

_**there we were lost in Conversation**_

"Lorelai. What's wrong?" Luke asked. Her head still on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... It's just..." She started to cry more. She looked up at Luke and collapsed into his chest. He wasn't expecting it, but he caught her. Luke couldn't find a chair so he followed the wall down and sat on the floor with Lorelai still in his arms. She was almost on top of Luke, but Luke didn't mind.

"Lorelai common tell me. What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Well...uhh...it's just I don't have many people in my life that helps me with things. You are the only person...along with Sooki, but you help me out the most. I'm just thankful that I... I have someone like you to be there for me." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai. I will always be there for you. That will never change." Luke said. Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. She stayed on top of him and hugged him.

_**Before I handed her her purse**_

_**I said you'll only get this back**_

_**on one condition**_

_**And we danced**_

_**Out there on that empty hardwood floor**_

_**chairs up and t he lights turned way down low**_

_**the music played we held each other close**_

_**We danced**_

Lorelai looked up when she heard music coming from the diner.

"The stupid radio turns itself on sometimes." Luke said.

_Now everyone grab a partner and gather around for the Bangles Eternal Flame. _The radio announcer said.

"Sorry, I'll go turn it off." Luke said.

"No, wait." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke said hesitantly.

"Do you wanna.... Dance?" Lorelai asked.

"Ugh...Sure." Luke said.

Luke helped Lorelai up and they took hands and started to dance around the diner. Very slow romantic movements.

_Mmm...I wonder what he will do when I move closer to him? Lorelai thought_

_Is she moving closer to me? Luke thought in his mind _

_What if I press my body against his? Will it send him a message? I wonder? Lorelai thought._

_She's really doing this. She is right next to me. I am dancing with Lorelai and she is moving closer. Wake up Luke. Wake up!! Im not dreaming! This is real! Luke thought_

A small smile went on Luke's mouth and transferred over to Lorelai's. They danced through the whole song. Not taking their eye off of each other. Just dancing to the music. When the song was over they stopped dancing and they held each other. Finally Lorelai pressed her lips against his. Luke was surprised at first, but then gave in willingly. He was so sure that he was dreaming. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Lorelai. In the diner. They both broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said "I shouldn't ha..."

Luke kissed her again. This time more eager and passionate. Lorelai slowly walked over to the stairs and put her back up against the wall next to them.

"Are....You....Sure?" Luke said in between kisses.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. They walked up the stairs still kissing and opening the door to the apartment. When they got in. They realized that Luke's hat and Lorelai's blouse were not on. They didn't care.

Downstairs Rory came into the diner.

"Mom?" Rory said. Then looking at the pile of Lorelai's blouse and Luke's hat bundled on the floor she opened the door and got in her car. Rory drove home with a smile on her face that night.

Please Read and Review! What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

1Lorelai woke up that morning in Luke's embrace. She was so happy to be too. She never thought that she could be happier. Then she thought..._What about my blouse...and Luke's hat on the floor of the diner? People are going to see them and they will think of things...which we did but I don't want them thinking about that!_

"Luke! Wake up!" Lorelai shook Luke.

"Lorelai? What?" Luke said still asleep.

"Luke is the diner open?" Lorelai asked eagerly

"Yeah. I had Caesar open today. Why?" Luke asked.

"OH no! Oh no!" Lorelai got up from the bed. She sat on the edge with her head in her hands. Luke got up and put his arms around her neck sat so she was in between his legs.

"Lorelai. What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Our stuff is downstairs. My blouse and your hat. People will walk by it and think that we did something. I know that we did do something, but I don't want them thinking that we did something. Do you?" Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"Uh-oh." Luke said. Lorelai got up and Luke ran to put some clothes on. When he was fully dressed he went downstairs very quietly so no one could see him and reached his hand out to get the hat and clothes. He got them and walked up the stairs. Luke held her blouse up to his face and smelled her scent. He loved the smell of her scent. When he got to the door, Lorelai was waiting wearing only her bra and underwear. He wanted to run to her embrace and kiss her longingly, but he couldn't. He didn't know why either.

"Here's your shirt. Even though you don't have to get dressed. We can stay up here for a while and...I don't know..." Luke said.

"Well...this is a side of Luke I haven't seen...well...ever!" Lorelai said smiling at Luke and kissing him. "But I can't because I have to get to work. First I have to go home and change because this is what I wore yesterday and if I go to work wearing this they will think that I am weird..." Lorelai was cut off by Luke lips against hers.

"You talk to much." Luke said...

"I will work on that.."

Dragonfly Inn: 1 hour later

"Michel...Where are maps? People all day have been asking me about going on hikes and they couldn't because they would have gotten lost." Lorelai said.

"They are in the basket over on the table. I put them there so people would see them, but apparently people are stupid now a days." Michel said.

"Michel, when you move something...will you please tell me so that I know where to find something when someone asks for it." Lorelai said.

"Fine..." Michel said with a sigh. Lorelai smirked at Michel and went into the kitchen. When she got in the Sooki was at the counter chopping onions. Lorelai looked at Sooki and started laughing.

"Honey. Why are you laughing." As Sooki said it she started laughing too.

"I don't know. I'm just happy that's all." Lorelai said.

"Well..." Sooki asked.

"Well...what?" Lorelai repeated.

"Well...I want to know why you are in this mood." Sooki said.

"Okay...You want it straight or the long drawn out version?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, straight out. Tell me now. Why are you in such a good mood." Sooki asked.

"Okay...ummm...well...this is...ugh.." Lorelai 're acting crazy...this can't be that big...what it's not like you slept with Luke or anything...so what?" Sooki looked at Lorelai. Lorelai started to smile.

"NO! Oh my god! You slept with Luke! I can't believe it! When? How? Where? I need to know all the details. Tell me all the details. OH! Was it on a table. I always imagined you and Luke on the table." Sooki said hugging Lorelai.

"No it wasn't on the table...We were in the diner and..."

"Oh my god...Was it in the storage room...or behind the counter...on the counter...on a chair...on the stairs..." Sooki wasn't done.

"SOOKI! Common. Let me finish. Rory said that she had to go and I started to cry because I hadn't seen her in a long time and when I did...it was only for a minute...and he helped me get through it..." Lorelai wasn't done either.

"Yeah...I guess he did." Sooki said laughing.

"Sooki. Anyway...the radio came on and it was the Bangles and I asked him to dance and we did and then he kissed me and I kissed him back. Then things led to other things and we ended up leaving for upstairs about 5 minutes later." Lorelai looked at Sooki who was trying not to smile.

"I think that this is great. I do I think that this is just great!" Sooki said.

"Well I'm glad you think so!" Lorelai said smiling at Sooki and walking out the door.

**DINER AFTER THE TALK WITH SOOKI**

"Hey! Lukey? Where are you. I have to talk to you. I am going to go upstairs okay. Meet me up there in 5 minutes." Lorelai said walking upstairs and walking into his apartment. She stood next to the door and waited until he came. When she heard his footsteps she quickly flipped her hair and sighed.

"Hey, what did you want to..." Luke was cut off by Lorelai almost jumping on top of him. She was kissing him eagerly and backing him up against the door. He didn't even had time to see her face before her face was on top of his. Lorelai broke the kiss by a lack of air.

"Well...that was...nice greeting..." Luke said.

"I thought that you would like it." Lorelai said smiling and kissing him again but with less effort and just a small kiss. They looked into each others eyes and walked over to the bed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Luke said.

"Well I wanted to know what our status was. Like can I call you my Boyfriend or just my friend. Do we want to forget about last night?" Lorelai asked.

"No. No. I don't want to forget about last night. Last night was special to me and I don't want to forget it. What about you?" Luke asked.

"I don't want to forget it ever happened either. I want to have a relationship with you and bee with you." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"Same here." Luke said kissing Lorelai and then taking her shoulder. "I should get back downstairs. People will wonder where I am and if I don't come down soon Caesar will come up. Oh, what do we tell the town?" Luke asked.

"Well, I don't know...How about we keep it low until we think that they are ready to have this big news." Lorelai suggested.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Luke said.

"Good." Lorelai kissed Luke one more time before going to the door and letting herself out. She wanted so badly to stay, but she new that she couldn't. She had to get back to the inn.

**Dragonfly Inn Nighttime**

"Lorelai. The phone it's for you. It's your daughter." Michel said to Lorelai.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine...So how are you?" Rory asked.

"You know same old same old." Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me about anything?" Rory asked.

"Umm...I don't think so..." Lorelai said.

"Mom! I know that you and Luke slept together. Man! You wouldn't even tell your own daughter that! I had to figure it out on my own." Rory said.

"How did...How did you find out?" Lorelai asked confusingly.

"Well I came back to the diner about 30 minutes after I left to apologize because I thought that I was rude to you and even to Luke and I saw your blouse and his hat in a bundle by the stairs so I though the obvious." Rory said.

"Oh, I wonder if anybody else saw the hat and shirt on the floor?" Lorelai said.

"I don't know mom. But I have to go. I am late for my next class and I don't want to be in any trouble with my professors. So I will talk to you later and when I come up for the weekend I want to know all the details!" Rory said.

"Really. You want to know all of the details." Lorelai said humorously.

"MOM!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Okay, okay, love you. Bye!" Lorelai said.

"Love ya! Tell Luke I said hi! Bye" Rory said.

**Diner right after phone call**

"Hey Lorelai. What's up?" Luke said.

"Man I never heard you say what's up before." Lorelai said laughing.

"Well" Luke said. The diner was full. Lorelai wanted so bad to kiss Luke. She didn't care anymore. She went over behind the counter. Luke was a little hesitant. Lorelai cupped Luke face and kissed him slightly. Luke gave into the kiss and kissed her back. The whole diner was looking at them in awe. When they broke the kiss they looked at the diner and smiled.

"What?" Lorelai said as everyone got back to what they were doing. Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled.

"You know that Miss Patty is sitting right there" Luke said.

"I don't care. Let them know! I want to be with you." Lorelai said and kissed Luke softly.


	3. chapter 3

Lorelai and Luke walked down the street. Luke had his arm around Lorelai and Lorelai was hugging Luke. Everybody was looking at them as they walked gracefully in each others footsteps. Luke didn't like it too much, but he kept thinking. _It's okay. I'm with Lorelai now. There will be a little staring and 'oh my god! Im so happy for you.'_ _Ugh! I hate that! _When they got to Lorelai's door they looked into each others eyes. Luke kissed Lorelai.

"So see you at the diner tomorrow. Okay?" Luke said walking away.

"Wait! Don't go. Don't you want to come in?" Lorelai asked.

"Well...I don't wanna..." Luke started.

"No common...Stay..." Lorelai said. Luke looked at her face and couldn't say no.

"Okay." Luke walked up the stairs and into her house.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked. Luke looked at her in a way that said 'Why would you ask such a question to me?' "Tea?" Lorelai continued.

"Sure. Tea is good." Luke said walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table. He watched Lorelai as she got a pot out and started to put water in it. He walked over and slid his hands down her waist and wrapped them around her. He started to kiss her neck and she dropped the pot into the sink. Her knees went weak as he kissed her. He caught her, but never stopped kissing her. She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Lorelai asked.

"It depends...What movie?" Luke asked.

"Umm...Hard Bodies?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai..." Luke said a little annoyed.

"Okay...Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Lorelai looked at the expression on his face. "The Way we were?...Rosemary's Baby?...Okay...The Shining?" Lorelai finished.

"The Shining. I haven't seen that one I a long time. The other ones I haven't even heard of." Luke said. Lorelai looked at Luke in astonishment.

"You're telling me that you have never seen The Way we Were or Rosemary's Baby? Man you should get out more often. These are great movies!" Lorelai said. She looked at Luke and he just laughed. "What are you laughing at? Stop it!" Lorelai continued.

"It's just...You are beautiful..." Luke said kissing Lorelai and taking her by the hand. He walked out into the living room and he sat down. She went over to the tv and put in the movie. Lorelai walked over and stood next to Luke. _Do I sit next to him? Or a little away from him? Next to him! _Lorelai thought in her mind as she sat down. They were so close that they were touching hips. _Dammit! I knew I should have sat a little away from him. Now I feel uncomfortable unless he puts his arm around me. And if I move then he might think that I don't want to be that close to him, but I do. _Lorelai thought again.

_Wow! She sat really close to me. Should I put my arm around her? No...I don't want to freak her out or anything...but she is really beautiful. I think that I should._ At that point he decided to go with his gut feeling and he put his arm around her. They both new that it felt so right. They both felt it.

**1 hour**

"Luke! Why did you pick this movie! AHH!!!" Lorelai screamed into Luke shoulder. She hated the part in the bathroom and she couldn't stand to see it. She dug her way into his side and stayed there.

"Lorelai? You okay...I didn't..." Luke couldn't finish.

"Luke! It's not you. It's the freakin' movie! I hate this part and it's the part that lasts the longest. Whenever I watch this movie I am normally with Rory and she gets scared too. I have actually haven't been in the room when this scene appears." Lorelai said a little muffled because her head was buried by Luke's arm around her.

"What do you mean by you are normally not in the room when this scene appears?" Luke was confused.

"Well I either go out to get coffee or go to the bathroom. Most of the times Rory and I run out of the living room for about 10 minutes and then come back when the scene is over. It gives us time to gather all of the food we will need for the rest of the movie." Lorelai finished. Luke rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie. Lorelai's head was still buried into his side.

"Lorelai. That scene is over. Why don't you actually watch the movie now?" Luke asked.

"No. This scene takes exactly 15 minutes and it hasn't been 15 minutes yet." Lorelai said.

"Well...Lorelai please look up. I can't enjoy this without your face out of my side. Please lift your head up and if a scary part comes...Put your head into my chest or shoulder. Please Lorelai.." At that speech Lorelai lifted her head and squinted as she watched the movie.

"Thank you." Luke said. Lorelai was watching the part of the movie that she hated the most. Finally at the end of the scene Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Luke's shirt and dug her face into it. She was practically on top of him. Luke liked it when she was scared. He liked it because she was very clingy to him.

"Lorelai, It's over...See look he's walking away..." Lorelai looked up at Luke. Still on top of him. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thanks for being my hero. I always wanted a hero...Now I have one." Lorelai said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to be your hero...but doesn't a hero initial saving someone? I don't think that I saved you from anything." Luke said.

"What are you talking about! You saved me from Jack Nicholson and his weird bathroom friend. You saved me from running from my bed to the diner in the middle of the night because I was scared that he would come and get me and you would be annoyed and I would be tired because I ran all the way from my house and...no less in my pajama's. That would just be embarrassing!" Lorelai was mumbling. She was tired.

"Okay." That was all Luke said. He didn't want to make the rant go any further. Lorelai re-situated herself on top of Luke so she could see, be comfortable, and not squish Luke. Lorelai knew what was coming and she didn't like it. She covered her eyes and buried her head into his legs. Not knowing where her head was.

_Oh my god! I just put my head into his...Oh my! This is not good! I wonder what he is thinking now! That I am freak! That he is reconsidering our relationship! This is bad! Why did I do that! _Lorelai thought.

_Woah! This is a little weird. I wonder if she did that on purpose! No! Stop thinking that Luke! Pull yourself together! Just put your hand on her head and maybe it will make the weird ness go away..._Luke thought. Luke gently picked up his hand and placed it on her head. He started to rub her head and play with her hair. _Nope that wasn't very smart. _Lorelai finally lifted her head and looked up at Luke. They both started to laugh. They were laughing at themselves.

"Look at us! We act as if we are teenagers! In love teenagers!" Lorelai said laughing again.

"I feel like a teenager! Sorry about that whole rubbing your head thing!" Luke said.

"That's okay. I was the one that started it!" Lorelai said. At that point they had stopped laughing and they were quiet. Lorelai caught Luke's gaze and then she kissed him eagerly. Luke fell on his back on the couch with Lorelai still on top of him. Lorelai knew that they were going to go farther than just kissing so she slowly stood up and pulled his collar with her. When they both were up they staggered to the stairs and tried to go up them. Luke was trying to keep his balance but couldn't. Finally, they stopped kissing for a moment and Luke picked Lorelai up and walked up the stairs.

"Luke..." Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Luke answered.

"Does this mean I get free coffee?" Lorelai laughed as Luke started to tickle her. They went into the bedroom and shut the door behind them...

TBC

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS A MUST YOU NEED TO REVIEW OR I WILL BE SAD AND MIGHT NOT UPDATE!!!!!!**

**IM EVIL!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews...I really appreciate it!

**ObsessedwGG-** You make me laugh!

Chapter 4

Lorelai woke up the next morning with Luke's arms around her. She loved the feel of his embrace when she woke up. She looked over and studied the way that he sleeps. The way he moves. The way he breathes. The way that his face glows in the morning light. Lorelai watched as Luke made all different expressions on his face. _He must be dreaming._ She thought about what he could be dreaming about. Lorelai took her head and softly stroked his cheek. He finally opened his eyes and look into Lorelai's eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Luke asked.

"About 10 minutes. Why? I can't watch you sleep?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, now that I think about it...it's sort of creepy to think that you are watching me while I sleep. But whatever makes you happy." Luke said.

"Do you know what makes me happy?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Coffee...Shoe shopping...hello kitty...champagne...Rory....am I close?" Luke said.

"Well, even though those things do make me happy. That wasn't what I was thinking." Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

"Well then. If I can't guess then you are going to have to tell me." Luke said.

"This...Me and you...being together...spending time together...making love...kissing...holding each other...having you around all the time...that's what makes me happy." Lorelai said. Luke pulled her closer.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

Luke kissed Lorelai. It was warm and tender. They always made it seem like their 10th kiss was like their first. They made it feel so indescribable that it made each of them weak at the knees. They loved it. That's what made Luke, Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai. They were like a match made in heaven. Or at least in a diner.

When Luke and Lorelai came downstairs, Luke got a call from Lane asking to come over and help with the diner. Lorelai and Luke got dressed and went to the diner. She walked him in and waited for him to go behind the counter.

"I have to go." Luke said.

"I do too...I have to get there before 10:00 or Michel goes wack-o. Normally, it is fun, but now he is getting violent and then he accuses me of making his nails messed up..." Lorelai said.

She kissed Luke and then left the diner. As she walked out she looked into the window and looked at Luke. He looked at her as she blew a kiss to him. He did the same and Lorelai did a hand motion that made her catch the kiss and put it in her pocket. He laughed and Lorelai walked off. Lorelai walked past Miss Pattie's to her car. She heard Miss Patty, Babette, and Kirk yelling at each other. She ignored it and drove to the Dragonfly.

"Aren't they perfect together?" Miss Patty asked.

"Oh, suga...there perfect...they have been perfect for each other...we all knew that..." Babette said.

"My girlfriend and I have that same relationship together." Kirk said.

"Yeah, we know...but Luke and Lorelai are known around here. They have been mutual friends for longer than I can say. I think that they should make this work. They are two people that should be together." Miss Patty said. They watched as Lorelai drove down the street. Miss Patty saw that Sookie was coming and she changed the subject immediately.

"Kirk! We cannot have the ballet dancers wearing long skirts because then they wouldn't be able to do any of the stunts that they have to do for the dance!" Miss Patty yelled.

"What?" Kirk said.

"You weren't talking about Lorelai were you and then saw me and then changed the subject...were you" Sookie asked.

"Well, no sweetie...why would you think that?" Miss Patty said in her best lying voice she had.

"Well, then start talking because I want to know everything that you know!" Sookie said.

"Really...Suga" Babette said.

"Yeah..." Sookie said.

"Can't you get that from Lorelai?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, but it's better to get gossip and then talk about it with that person so that I have an idea of what she is going to say before she says it. I know what to say and how to say it also." Sookie said.

"Okay, Lorelai just drove away in her car...He spent the night at Lorelai's last night. They were up pretty late because I saw the light on and it didn't go off until about 1 or 2 in the morning. Then they walked to the diner and Lorelai walked out and then Lorelai drove off and now we are here." kirk said.

"Oh! Thank's so much!" Sookie said and walked off to her car.

**DRAGONFLY INN**

"Lorelai?" Sookie yelled.

"What, Sookie?" Lorelai said from the other room.

"Can you come in here please?" Sookie asked,

"Sure. Hold on." Lorelai said. She walked slowly into the kitchen. She saw Sookie there with a smile on her face. "What?" Lorelai finished.

"I heard you were with Luke last night. I want full details." Sookie said.

"It was no big deal...We watched a movie...The shining...and then we kissed and then you know the rest." Lorelai said.

"Wait! You watched all of the Shining?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Lorelai said.

"You hate the bathroom part. You actually sat there and watched it? When I came over and watched it with you are Rory...You guys ran out of the room and didn't come back in for 15 minutes. How did you sit there and watch it?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I didn't technically watch that part...I...Uhh...hid my face into his lap...and then he made me watch it until it was over...So I watched about 30 seconds of it and then hid my face again. So he left me at that." Lorelai said.

"Oh...okay...is that all?" Sookie asked.

"Yes...Sookie...that's all!" Lorelai said.

"Okay.." Sookie said and started to chop some onions. Lorelai was waiting for Sookie to ask about plans for tonight, but she didn't.

"You're not even going to ask what we are doing tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you said that's all so..." sookie said

"That has never stopped you before." Lorelai said.

"Okay...I am dying to know..." Sookie then said.

"Okay..He's taking me down to this small little restaurant...I don't know the name of it, but he says that this is something special to celebrate...thing is I don't know what we are celebrating!" Lorelai said.

"1 month?" Sookie asked.

"No we haven't been together 1 month yet...What could it be...He knows that I hate this...He knows that when he keeps secrets from me I go crazy...That's what he is doing...He told me that he didn't care and that this was going to be a surprise." Lorelai said.

"Aww...Man you get the good side of Luke and we get the mean grouchy one." Sookie said.

"Yeah! Well I deserve it. I'm the one sleeping with him. Not the town." Lorelai said smiling.

"So you are telling me that if the town slept with Luke then he will be nice to us!" Sookie asked.

"Hello...DIRTY!!...and no that's not what I meant." Lorelai said.

"I know..." Sookie answered.

"Well...I have to go...Is it okay if I leave early...he told me to dress up...and I don't know what to wear...I don't want to keep him waiting." Lorelai asked Sookie.

"What!" Sookie yelled.

"What?"

"Don't want to keep him waiting! That is your specialty...You have kept everybody waiting...Me...Rory...Max...Alex...Christopher...Emily...Jason...Taylor...everybody that you know that has wanted you to do something that you had to get dressed up for...You've kept them waiting! Oh my god! You love him!..."

"What!" Lorelai said.

"You want to look good...Take off early to get there on time...You love Luke...Don't you" Sookie asked.

"Well..."

"Oh My God! Go...don't be late! I can't believe this!" Sookie said giving Lorelai a hug and pushing her out the door to get into her car. Lorelai was shocked at how she acted. She forgot about as soon as it hit her that she had 2 hours to get ready.

_2 hours! That's not enough time...I have to take a shower...find a dress...find shoes...makeup...oh my! I can't do this I gotta go..._ Lorelai thought in her head. When she got home she ran into the shower first. When she got out 30 minutes later she had to pick out something to wear.

_What did he say that would get him to be Patty's backup dancer?...Black dress...I have a ton of those...Okay...this one? No....This one...no....This one? Yes!! Wow that wasn't so hard to do. _Lorelai slipped into the dress and then searched her room.

_Now...Shoes...What shoes? Strappy or boots? Strappy...slinky or slutty? Slinky....GOT IT!_ She put on her shoes and then ran into the bathroom. Lorelai quickly applied mascara and some eye shadow. She went over to see what time it was and she still had about 10 minutes left. She put on some lip gloss and then ran down the stairs to sit on the couch. She turned on the tv and then realized that she didn't have a purse. Lorelai bolted up the stairs and searched through all her purses. She finally found one that matched what she was wearing and then she sat on her bed to catch her breath.

"DING DONG!" The doorbell rang.

"Oh no..." Lorelai said running down the stairs to open the door. She got to the door and flipped her hair and then turned the knob.

"Hey!" Lorelai said giving Luke a small kiss.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I just have to grab my coat and we can go." Lorelai said.

_Wow! He looks amazing! He's actually wearing a tuxedo! I've never seen him in a tux before! WOW! He's making me weak!_ Lorelai said in her head

"Let's go." Lorelai said as they walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
